


Too Good

by sillyboyblue



Category: Blade Runner (1982)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Read at Own Risk, Sex, Smut, be indulgent, be kind, do i actually tag the blowjob, explicit - Freeform, last time i wrote smut i was 16, roy gives rick a blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue
Summary: Deckard is stressed out after a long day. Hopefully, Roy knows exactly what he needs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by dragontameart on Tumblr (http://dragontameart.tumblr.com/post/156030295532/when-ya-replicant-boyfriend-hits-your-sweet-spot)

Deckard was lying on his bed after a long day. His replicant boyfriend had sensed his tension and offered him a massage.

Things escalated quickly and he was now lying on his back with his thighs spread and Roy's hand around his cock.

The replicant was working like an expert -- he had years of experience and countless partners. It gets lonely being a soldier.

He slowly moved his hand up and down Deckard's shaft, while grazing his mouth against his glans in what could have been a kiss. 

"Take it in, Roy..."

Roy circled the head of Deckard's cock with his tongue while the blade runner arched his back. 

"Take it all in..."

Roy slowly took all of Deckard's hardened member in his warm mouth, inch by inch. He moaned louder the further Roy went and his thighs twitched in pleasure.

The replicant moved slowly along Deckard's cock and flicked his tongue under his glans which sent a wave of pleasure through Deckard's body.

"Lick it... Please, lick it..."

Roy licked Deckard's shaft at a steady rhythm while rubbing Deckard's thighs with his warm hands. 

"Oh fuck... That's good..."

Roy took Deckard's member in his mouth again and let his teeth graze against his shaft. He began moaning too which turned Deckard on even more.

Eventually, he pulled back and started to give Deckard a handjob.

"Jaw hurts..." he said as an apology.

"It's okay." 

Roy was moving his hand up and down Deckard's member while rubbing his thigh with the other.

Shortly, he went back to sucking his lover's dick. He licked it at a steady but fast pace and Deckard grabbed the sheets as his cheeks grew red and he shook with delight.

"Your jaw feels better ?"

Roy chuckled. He did not know Deckard could be so caring, especially during sex.

"Sure does. How are you feeling ?"

"Wonderful. I feel wonderful."

Roy placed a few kisses on Deckard's stomach while stroking his cock with his hands.

"Ready to continue ?"

"Fuck yeah."

Deckard's answer was the one Roy had been waiting for and he took Deckard's manhood in his hot, hot mouth again. Moans escaped the blade runner's lips as his replicant lover worked up and down his cock at a steady pace. Soon his whole body was shaking with pleasure and with one last flick of the tongue from Roy, he came into his mouth and a little on his own stomach.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think I was gonna come yet-- You can spit it out--"

But Roy swallowed it all like a good little replicant and even licked the drop that had rolled out of his mouth with a smile.

He laid by Deckard's side and as his partner's member softened, his own was growing hard, pressing against the fabric of his pants.

"The face you made as you came..."

Roy took Deckard's hand and guided it towards his throbbing erection. 

"... it was really hot..."

Deckard cupped Roy's manhood and gave it a soft squeeze. Roy failed to hold back a moan.

"It turned me on..."

Deckard undid the button of Roy's pants and took his cock out of his briefs.

"Let me take care of you."


End file.
